User talk:MorshuandUshrom
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Youtube Poop Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Samus Aranator page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi there mind if I cut in? Shuford, Willliam 14:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Raquel Yeah... We shouldn't be posting artwork that's probably copyrighted and crticizing it without the artist's permission. If I were You, I would stop that because we could get in a lot of trouble for this. Aaron Stanheight 03:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Block Hello MorshuandUshrom! I've got you blocked for two weeks because you vandalized on some pages. I'm ready to unlock you if you promise me that you no longer vandalize. You can answer me here. Tim (SVG) 13:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Block (reply) Look, I am sorry about the Raquel thingy But listen to me before you want to block me again, and please understand that vandalizing wasnt our intention: You see, This Wiki, is not a serious wiki, Youtube Poop itself does have some swearwords and rudeness, its natural, its cartoons cheer up sad children, this sort of humour cheers up teenagers like us, We dont have porn or racism, even we cant tolerate that, the categories about Gay and Lesbian Characters dont mean homosexuals personally, we mean "gay" as in stupid, not bisexual. Well..maybe we should have used a different word for that, and the Pedophile jokes.. we only mock pedophiles who just rape poor innocent children for no reason, because the only people worth making fun of or insulting are racists and pedophiles, and Im a child myself..well..not till i turn 15.. so Im cool with it. The wiki was invented by Bangelo510, and he did come up with these categories, but only for a humourus matter, and we know that he has a good sense of teen humour. Chewiki, the wiki this was based on, has way more offensive content than this one, this is like a mild Chewiki, and even if they have swearing, the imagery is squeaky clean, no porn or anything uncensored/ Now about the "Brat Family" we arent vandalizing these users we call Brats, they vandalize us, they keep ruining articles by posting un-relevant pictures and videos, and they keep making racist articles like "N-word wiki" or "Islam garbage", which completely destroys the humorous images into offensive pieces of unforgivable trash so thats why, to us, they are like 2 year olds with no life at all But I dont know who made the Brat Centrals one, that one was pretty offensive THAT'S VANDALISM About the Metaknight Things We're trying to copy chewiki.. dont take it so personally, the reason why its a hate page is because Meta Knight is one of those characters that kinda gives you the nerve I mean, so many people think hes badass and he has so many fangirls making themselves fall in love with him or making their "OC" (Original Character) be his girlfriend, and its annoying how the anime portrays him as a heroic kind of guy who everyone loves and everyone just ignores Kirby and make him look stupid when its all about Kirby and Meta Knight is his evil twin brother thats why, to us, he's only a silly little kid, because he's so boastfull But everybody has oppinnions, its not vandalism, maybe you can write up the positive side while we write the negative sides in all characters (except for evil people like Hitler or Bin Laden or baby show characters) , so all characters could be equals Now I hope you listened to my point of view, please dont block us all, and cross my heart. I'll promise I wont do any harmfull or copyrighted things, ok, maybe if you leave a message of what you thought was vandalism, let me know so we can all improve. MorshuandUshrom PS. If you have any queries or questions or concerns, please reply : Hello MorshuandUshrom. I thank you for your reasonable response. I've got you now unblocked. I trust you. It would be very pleased if you continue to help in the wiki. Categories such as "GAYEST GAYS IN THE FUCKING GAY HISTORY OF GAY!" may of course not be used. The category "Gay Characters" should be replaced with "Homosexual Characters". These categories will remove my bot. I'm also 15, maybe I miss sometimes the good humor ;-) If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page. Good luck! Tim (SVG) 13:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Hello SVG : Thanks for unblocking me. : and thanks for letting me know. Im trying to get rid of the category (unlucky characters that go $99999999999999 etc.) but Im having troubles trying to get it deleted, but its a candidate for deletion. : and I would also like to delete the stupid/annoying/offensive articles by the Brat Family Members, : Well... about the Gay Characters bit... You have to talk to Bangelo510 about that 1, he would go bonkers if we delete his categories without his permission, its his wiki after all.. but dont block him, he didnt do any vandalism either : Could you also pass on the message to Doodledoug3212? Im sure to you he's somebody who destroys articles but actually.. hes a nice guy, maybe he goes too far with the categories. but at least he isnt racist or rude or anything like that : maybe If you pass on something like I wrote on his talk page. im sure he wont do any harm : : Thanks : If you have any questions, please contact me anywhere, my talk page or yours :) : MorshuandUshrom 13:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC)William Vickers (MorshuandUshrom) If you want to become an administrator you should AwesomeSeaCucumber ask, he is the local bureaucrat. I will not unblock Doodledoug3212. He has said that you made the vandalism with his account. But the checkuser query proves that he has lied. Please read User talk:AwesomeSeaCucumber#Deletion of this wiki. Regards, Tim (SVG) 18:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) * I've given you rollback and chatmoderator. With the chatmoderator right can you moderating the , if there are users online. Tim (SVG) 19:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Of This Wiki Hello, if You would read my talk page You will see that SVG and I have discussed deleting this wiki and moving all of the good pages to Wikitubia. After a while, I finally finished deciding what is worth keeping and what is not. But before we do anything else, I would like it if You would share your opinion on this subject. Aaron Stanheight 08:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) WIKITUBIA?! Hello, Aaron I really dont know I..... well first of all, You cant delete this wiki.. you'll need Bangelo510's permission, he created the wiki. If he says yes, you can..well I guess...I dont know..he's never around lately...but I dont know..Im scared he might block you guys second of all... I dont trust Wikitubia, one of the Wikitubia users, Samus Aranator (who was part of this "Brat Family") kind of destroyed all our good pages ages ago, by deleting the information and posting pictures of Steve everywhere and spamming our wiki, then a few friends of his, LuigiLook, MarioDeeders, Kingwillbeoverthrown came and put all this racist garbage and unrelevant videos in the articles. Im concerned that if People in Wikitubia, notices we came from the YTP wiki, theyll spam our articles all over again third of all, Well...we dont have to move to Wikitubia, think of all the articles you put work on, the Youtube Poop Cinema where we all post youtube poops to watch, instead of deleting and starting over again, we should improve things and clean them. well..I dont know, its a hard choice, but if we delete thsi wiki, then that would be a waste...but your choice..well if you have any queries please reply, but please let me think about it, I might change my mind MorshuandUshrom 11:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC)William Vickers (a.k.a. MorshuandUshrom)